


即使如此我依然

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 直到能开着无聊的玩笑再次见面，你一定要保重。
Kudos: 4





	即使如此我依然

1

尹斗俊把手放到鼠标上的时候才发现自己很久没有这么紧张了。电脑显示零点一过，他立刻重重按下查询键，在九百多个号码里艰难地寻找360和427。

346，358，360...！

398，413，42......

“啊。”

看完之后，他首先开始犹豫的问题是怎么把这个结果告诉梁耀燮。尹斗俊几乎已经可以预想出来梁耀燮得知了这个消息最初的兴奋，以及发现自己语气不当后随之而来的歉疚和失落。

他又认认真真地看了一边抽选结果，截了图......然后打了龙俊亨的电话。

“结果出来了？”龙俊亨开门见山。

“耀燮选中了。我没选中，三天之后现役入伍。”尹斗俊叹了口气，“你去告诉他这件事。”

“......等一下，为什么是我？”

“你还想让我更惨一点吗？”尹斗俊义正言辞。“何况我入伍之后作为二哥的你就要担起队长的责任了，这就是给你的第一个任务，龙俊亨队长。”

“行吧。”龙俊亨不情不愿地答应了。谁知道尹斗俊刚想挂电话，他又惊为天人地补充了一句：”斗俊啊，等你进去之后，我会想你的。“

尹斗俊飞一样把电话挂了。过了一会才后知后觉地鼻酸起来。

2

凌晨一点多有人来敲他的房门。尹斗俊用脚趾头想也知道是谁，果不其然门一开，梁耀燮像一颗炮弹一样冲了进来。

”三天之内？“他脱掉鞋子，嘟嘟囔囔，尹斗俊发现他的眼睛有点红。”这是什么时候冒出来的狗屁规定——“

”吓了一跳吧？我也吓了一跳。“他拍了拍梁耀燮翘起来的头发。”已经说好了明天开会，团体回归肯定要耽搁了，不知道拿小分队做备用计划可不可行，能不能和你们几个入伍的时间一起做好规划——“

“你没有请我吃炸酱炒年糕，记得吗？”梁耀燮没有抬头，打断了他，“那集播出之后就说要请我吃的。”

“......”

”你这家伙准备拖两年吗？“

”......“

凌晨一点可没有热腾腾的炸酱炒年糕外卖。梁耀燮当然也不是真的想吃，但是尹斗俊就是莫名为这件事感到愧疚。所以他虽然已经困了，还是老老实实进厨房煮了一锅芝士拉面来吃。

“知道入伍地点了吗？”

“江原道华川郡。......你要来送我吗？”

”起光有行程，东云明天飞日本，我和俊亨说好了一起去。“

吃完拉面，梁耀燮整个人瘫到柔软的沙发上，打了个哈欠，眼睛困意地眯起来。

尹斗俊觉得自己问他要不要回家睡觉完全是多余的，翻了个白眼自觉去屋里给他拿枕头被子。

3

”呀，尹斗，炸鸡的蘸料你要番茄酱还是蜂蜜芥末酱？“

”啊，老板说还有新推出的奶油蒜香酱，你想吃哪个？“

”或者一样来一份？反正大家都要吃——“

”呀，尹斗队长，给个话，目前为止Highlight的掌权者不还是你吗？“

尹斗俊难能可贵对食物问题上不耐烦。”都要，都要就完了。“离通稿发出去已经过了一段时间，他百忙之中只想看看手机，完全顾不上正在打外卖电话的龙俊亨。

”...对，一样一份......辣酱？辣酱不要了......“龙俊亨也不恼，慢悠悠地点单。”啊，你听到我说话了？...对，我是Highlight的龙俊亨，刚才和我说话的人就是尹斗俊......呀，真的吗？...谢谢你，他会喜欢的。“

”喜欢什么？“尹斗俊一边在naver上搜索自己相关的新闻，一边见缝插针问挂了电话的龙俊亨。

”店家听说是尹斗俊，特意放了应援礼物，还免了我们的单。“龙俊亨笑眯眯地抽走了他的手机藏到背后。”斗俊啊，看在免费炸鸡的份上，我觉得我不得不开始喜欢上你即将入伍这件事了。“

”呀，我在你心里就只值一顿炸鸡？“尹斗俊一如既往作势从左边抢，接着从右边突袭。龙俊亨早琢磨透了他的招式，回头把手机扔给了后方的梁耀燮。

”快把手机还给我！我用不了几天了。“

”那还不如和成员说说话，你也见不了多久了。“梁耀燮扁着嘴，做出一个十分做作的委屈表情。”东尼刚刚还给我发消息说想和最亲爱的斗俊哥一起打游戏，但是等斗俊哥退伍回来出的新英雄都都比老英雄多了，他谁也不会用怎么办——“

“这小子，”尹斗俊被气笑了。”就告诉他我们在吃免费炸鸡没有他的份！...还有耀燮，别摆出那样的脸，太恶心了。“

”是吗？那换俊亨你来。“

”来那个是吗？一加一是——“

”哎一西，你们两个不要过来！“

4

结果到了夜里，尹斗俊还是发了消息叫梁耀燮过来。

”怎么了？“住一栋楼的首尔好邻居穿着睡衣拖鞋，嘴里含着牙刷和一嘴泡沫，尹斗俊需要非常集中注意力才能分辨出他说的话。”先说好，偶似不会陪你打游戏的。“

”说得跟你会打一样。“尹斗俊把他推到水池边，拿自己的杯子给他接了一杯自来水。”快刷，刷完帮我收拾一下入伍的东西，我一个人两天里可搞不定。“

”啊？现在都几点了，你还让不让我睡觉？“

”快点，“尹斗俊掐他的屁股，”白天是谁说见不了成员多久所以要珍惜的？“

梁耀燮像一棵愤怒的豌豆射手一样回头拿牙膏沫吐他。尹斗俊和他打闹了一会，累得在沙发上喘气，歇了没多久果然看见梁耀燮老老实实地去书房拿背包。

“呀，还不是个只有舌头聪明的小孩。”他对着梁耀燮勤快的背影嘟囔。

吃盼3一直拍到十一点才收工，明天的剧本也才看完。所有的工作都刚刚忙完，以至于他坐到沙发上终于切实感到自己的疲惫。

就睡五分钟，他想，再也抵挡不住汹涌的困意，闭上了有些沉重的眼皮。

“......他睡着了，我算不算白买了？...那还要叫他起来吗？”

“......知道呢，我们先吃吧，说不定斗俊闻着香味就醒过来了......”

尹斗俊半梦半醒之间下意识吸了吸鼻子。“......是炸酱炒年糕吗？”

“呀，我就说他能闻出来！”梁耀燮拔高的声音。“你输了，下次主打我的部分降调。”

尹斗俊艰难地坐起来，张了张嘴还没说话就被塞了一嘴的炒年糕。如果不是炒年糕又软又香又热乎乎，尹斗俊几乎要怀疑龙俊亨打算谋杀队长提前上位。

“你们背着我...在我家里...开夜宵派对？”他捏了捏自己的眉心，看着地上的餐盒和烧酒。“我们出道九年了，不是练习生对吧？”

龙俊亨像看傻子一样看着他。”我一个小时之后约了泰洙去工作室，耀燮六点就要出门排练，所以是的。“

”那你们还——“

”你吃不吃嘛，“梁耀燮说，才刷完的洁白牙齿上已经沾满了黑色的酱汁。”这可是最后请我吃的机会了。“

尹斗俊的内心和空荡荡的胃争论了一会。”......PDnim明天会杀了我的。“最终他说。

然后怀着摩西分红海一般坚决的心情掰开了筷子。

5

”啊...怎么都没有人？“

”还在播着吗？“

”在播着呢...就是显示观看人数是0人。“

”点个赞吧......也把你的手机拿出来啊。“

”在点了......在点着呢。“

尹斗俊对着手机的摄像头向屏幕另一边（目前还是0人）的饭们露出一个笑容。他在来的路上已经流了不少眼泪，现在正是情绪管理的时候，毕竟他对面坐着梁耀燮和龙俊亨，很容易形成哭包恶性循环——如果他哭了，梁耀燮一定会和他一起哭，而龙俊亨就算再能忍也会在他们两个人发出的吸气声中落下眼泪，以至于三个人一起哭得更凶。

这份难过已经分摊到许多人那里了，不能让饭们再看到欧巴的眼泪啊。

”好像有点太短了呢......我们饭是不是不喜欢这么短的头发？“

尹斗俊摸了摸自己的寸头，发出一阵吹哨似的的搞笑怪叫来忍住已经堆积在眼眶里的泪水。

“超帅的，”梁耀燮一字一句对他比口型。“超——帅——的。”

“虽然看起来还是有点傻但是整体不影响你的外貌”龙俊亨在手机屏幕上流动播放。“起光和东云昨天夸了你一晚上你就放心吧”

尹斗俊不知道自己该大笑还是继续出怪声，只能拿无处安放的手摸了摸酸涩的鼻子。

走进军营之前他拥抱了所有人。尹斗俊从来不喜欢分别，但他还是给了分别的仪式感足够多的敬重。

再见啦。他想，在最后一次回头的时候用“你任重而道远”的目光看着龙俊亨。我不在的时候要照顾好孩子们啊。

龙俊亨队长并没有接收到尹斗俊深沉的视线。”耀燮别哭啦，“他拍了拍身边捂着眼睛的梁耀燮的肩膀，用一种哄孩子的语气慢悠悠地说，”现在你就是Highlight的副队长了，到斗俊回来为止，你都可以直接向我申请降调啦。“

”......真的吗？“

”真的。“龙俊亨信誓旦旦地点了点头。”反正斗俊回来之前也不会团体回归。“

下一秒，他开始和梁耀燮一起流泪，同时露出一个被狠狠掐肚子的无比痛苦的表情。

fin


End file.
